Sleepless Nights
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: But the memory that Draco played over and over in his head was the one in the photo, the best moment of his life. Please R


**Ok so the reason I wrote this was for two reasons. The first was that this is my friends favorite couple and I wanted to write him something sweet because I know he was feeling down earlier today. Second is that I was in a really fluffy romantic mood and couldn't find anything that sustained it so I wrote something. I hope you like it, please review. **

**~*~*~*~*~**

Draco grabbed the photo on his bedside table and sighed with annoyance. He placed it back down sighed again looking up at the ceiling he knew all too well now. He could tell you about every bump and scratch and mark and dot was place on his ceiling as he waited.

Draco was always tough on the outside to everyone but to the one person he loved he was nothing more then a puppy dog that spent nights worrying about him. Draco sat up and looked out the window hugging his legs. The wind was making the trees along the lake sway and Draco thought of him again. Draco always thought of the person he loved and as much as he tried he couldn't stop it. Everything reminded Draco of Harry. Even something as simple as the wind blowing through the trees.

This made Draco think of times when it had been so windy that Harry's already uncontrollable hair was beyond even trying, but how it made him look just as cute as ever. It reminded him of the windy night they snuck out into the grounds and kissed under the light of the moon for the first time.

But the memory that Draco played over and over in his head was the one in the photo, the best moment of his life.

He was lying under the trees next to Harry and the wind picked up making the trees look like they were about to snap off and fall on them. Harry had looked up and smiled his soft smile that Draco knew meant he had thought of something romantic. Draco kicked Harry and demanded to know what he was smiling about. Harry replied,

"If the tree fell on me and I died, I would die happy because I have you."

That was the happiest moment of Draco's life and it was the first time they said they loved each other. Draco had pulled out a camera taken a shot of the perfect moment so he would never forget it. Now it was in a frame on his bedside table, charmed so everyone else in the common room thought it was a photo of Draco's parents at a Christmas party.

Draco sighed and grabbed the photo again and started bouncing up and down. He couldn't sit still. He wanted to see Harry, he had to see him, he missed Harry. He got out of bed and put on slippers and left the common he walked up the stairs and out of the Dungeons. He followed the entrance stairs and when he got to the grand staircase he looked up.

Only a few flights, he told himself. He started walking up the stairs and soon it turned into a full run. He took two steps at a time knowing he would soon see his Harry. When he was on the forth level he crashed into a solid object. He cursed under his breath as he fell down that flight of stairs with someone on top of him.

"Watch where you're going!" he said loudly and the person on top of him laughed and stood up.

"Well sorry then baby, I will go back to bed," it was Harry and Draco stood up and dusted himself off and bit his lip looking at Harry.

"Sorry babe," he said and Harry shrugged.

"I guess I can forgive you this once," he joked and pulled Draco in for a passionate kiss. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry as Harry gripped his hair and pulled him against him more. They stayed locked together for a few seconds before stepping back and looking at each other. Harry leaned against the railing of the staircase and Draco leaned against the wall.

"So where were you going so fast?" he asked and Draco shrugged.

"I couldn't put down our photo and had to see you," Draco mumbled. Harry pulled Draco towards him by his shirt and placed his hand on the back of his head resting his forehead against him.

"Good thing I was doing the same thing," he whispered and locked his lips with Draco. Draco moaned in pleasure and pushed up against Harry. When the kiss was broken Harry ran his hand over Draco's face and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Draco, I always will," Harry said and Draco wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's shoulders and Harry held on tightly to Draco's waist.

"I will always love you Harry," Draco said into Harry's shoulder.

They stayed like this for a while and reluctantly let go of each other and said their goodbyes. But as Draco walked down the stairs the urge to touch Harry grew stronger and he missed him once again. But he knew he had to wait till morning to see Harry again and this would have to sustain him.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**I hoped you liked it. Please Review!!**


End file.
